Unexpectedly expected
by AlwaysCB
Summary: Detective Kate Beckett is 37 weeks pregnant. She is following a bunch of bad guys, when her labor starts early. She's all alone and nobody knows she's out, not even her husband Castle. Will they find her in time and what will happen next. A story about Caskett and the birth and first year of their lovechild.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my very first fanfiction. It's not really top of the bill, but for the first one I've ever written it's okay, I guess. I'm from Belgium by the way and sometimes I translate literally from Dutch, so if you spot a mistake let me know :) enjoy reading this "maybe future Caskett story".**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh God this hurts!"

Kate Beckett was all alone somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Her labor had started about an hour ago and on top of that she lost the bad guys she was chasing. She woke up this morning having back pains, but she wasn't worried cause she still had three weeks to go. She didn't tell Castle either because last time she had back pains he rushed her to the hospital. It turned out to be nothing but Braxton Hicks contractions, "Better safe than sorry." he had said. She just assumed it was the same today.

"Not like this! I don't want to give birth like this" she kind freaked out at the thought of having to give birth al alone without Castle and her doctor."Shit! This isn't good!" She looked down seeing fluid running down her legs, making her pants look a lot darker than they actually were. Another contraction followed up the previous one. She looked on her father's watch and timed this one. " Breath Kate, breath!" she told herself. This one was about thirty seconds long, she didn't know if that was good or not. She also timed the time between them. That turned out to be ten minutes.

" Okay, that's long enough. I got to get back to my unit. I need that radio."

She started to walk, she didn't remember how far she'd wondered of. Chasing the bad guys always made her forget everything. She felt this whining pain coming up again and she stopped and sat down on her knees as it worsened. The pain was worse than the bullet to the heart she took two years ago. Her face made a strange grimace, you could read the pain on it. Once it was over again, she took a breath and got up again, recognizing the surroundings. She wasn't far from her unit.

"I never should have gone alone! I should have listened to Castle about taking leave."

She felt stupid, she didn't tell anyone where she was going, not even her husband. All because she was stubborn and tried to prove she could still do everything herself.

"Oh no, there we go again … pfff pfff pfff. This hurts, why didn't I take Lamaze classes? Ow yeah, cause I didn't need them, wright?"

She smiled cause she found herself sounding like Castle. Castle told her about them, she told him she didn't need them cause she survived the pains of a bullet to heart. She was sure nothing could be worse. She never thought about the fact that she was half unconscious at that moment. But now she was very wide awake and it hurt like hell.

She finally reached her car took the radio, and saw her cell. She put down the radio and took it. She pressed the speed dial for Castle. The phone rang.

" Kate? Oh my God where the hell are you? We are looking everywhere for you! I called you for like twenty times!" " Castle stop n… mmmmh" "Kate you still there? Hello?" she could hear him say to Esposito to trace the call. When she finally could breathe again she said "Yeah, I'm still here. I only have this one problem: …" he broke her of " What problem? Kate what have you done now?" " Castle, shut the front door and listen! I'm in fucking labor and it hurts like hell!" that last part came out a bit harsher than she imagined. " Oh God, now? How long are you having contractions?" "About the whole day" she said feeling stupid.

" What and you didn't even tell me." " Well Castle, after your last episode, I didn't want to go back to the hospital to find out that it was false labor again so I didn't tell you no." "That part I understand, I guess. How far apart are they?" she felt another one coming up. She could barely answer his question. "Not freaking long enough" she realized they were only about three minutes apart. " Castle get over here, NOW!" "Okay Esposito traced the call we're already on our way. Keep on talking, don't break of the ca… peep peep peep." " Castle, Castle? Oh damn it! He probably lost reception." She said reassuring herself.

About ten minutes, and three more contractions later Castle and the boys arrived. They found Beckett on the ground, sweat dripping from her red face. Castle approached her taking her hand with one hand and putting her wet hair back, out of her face, with the other.

" Thank God you're here! I was about to pass out!"

Ryan and Esposito looked shocked; they had never seen Kate like this. She looked terrible, in pain, suffering.

"You're so stupid!" Castle said, kissing her. "I know, I should have said something. Castle- she said looking very worried- I don't know if we're gonna make it to the hospital in time."

"We have to, this baby isn't gonna be born here. This place is full of mud. This isn't safe for her!" " Her?" Beckett asked, she didn't want to know the gender of the baby. She wanted it to be a surprise. But Castle on the other hand, couldn't wait till the baby was born. "Shit, now I've ruined your surprise!" "A girl? Aw that's great." And just as she said that she had another contraction.

* * *

**so this chapter might be kind of short, but the next one will definitely be longer. I really would appreciate it if you would let me know what you think, and let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapters. Thank you guys, C ya in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I really couldn't sleep, cause my muse didn't leave me alone. so I finished the second chapter too. It's really fluffy at the end, maybe I'll change it. because while I was writing the end I became kind of tired ( in Belgium it's 4:25 am so) Enjoy part 2**

**disclaimer: I don't own Castle, much to my regrets :) but I guess Little Emma is my own creation.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"We need to get her in the car. Common you guys help me for a sec." Castle said while he laid down a blanket on the back seat of the car. When he was done Ryan and Esposito lifted Kate up and placed her in the car. The men sat in the front, while Castle sat in the back in a way that Kate could rest her head on Castle's legs. She grabbed his hand and squeezed very hard. 'I'll make sure you feel my pain, Richard Castle' she thought to herself. Castle's hand turned red, and his face turned white cause of the pain.

"Wow Kate, you're strong!"

He said to her, subtly telling her she was hurting him without letting the guys know. But she didn't stop, in fact she squeezed even harder. "Apples, apples!" Castle screamed. The contraction fainted away and she loosened her grip, smiling at the use of Castle's safe word. It remembered her of the very first time they've met.

"How are you doing KB?" Esposito asked while driving. "Ow, just shut up and drive Javi!"

The contractions followed up in less than two minutes apart, Kate didn't have time to breath and felt the urge to push. Castle realized she was right when she said they weren't going to make it to the hospital. "Just breathe Beckett, don't push, whatever you do, don't push yet!" Castle used her last name because he had found out that it had a better effect when he told her to do something.

Ryan recognized the surroundings and knew that the morgue wasn't far from here. He knew Kate would hate giving birth there, but they weren't going to make it to the hospital, and at least Lanie had medical training.

"Espo go left here. We're going to Lanie, the hospital is way too far."

He said. Esposito just nodded and turned left. As expected Kate protested, Castle tried to calm her down. "Babe, Lanie is a doctor, she knows what to do." " I know that but she works with bodies, dead bodies!" " Katherine Beckett she's your best friend, and she's the closest thing to the hospital we have so we're going."

When they arrived at the morgue, Lanie was already waiting with a stretcher. "Hey girl, don't worry, you'll be fine." Lanie said seeing the panic in Kate's eyes. "Let's get her inside." She ordered. They put her on an autopsy table.

Okay, I know you aren't going to like this, but I have to check how far along you are. But first …" She saw Castle's Esposito and Ryan's faces turning practically green. "You guys get out! You're not gonna throw up while she's giving birth! Castle not you dumbass!" as she saw Castle leaving with the boys.

"Right, sorry." Kate wanted to shoot him ' Too bad I don't have my gun' she thought.

"Uhm Katie, I think you have to push with the next contraction, c…" "You think?" Kate freaked out. "No I'm pretty sure, I said that cause I can feel the head stupid! You never let me finish my sentences."

"Okay you have to push very hard with the next contraction. I have a feeling you little bundle of joy is going to be here very soon. When you're ready, hold in your breath and put your chin on your chest and push. Castle go and sit behind her. She'll need support at the back."

And carefully listening to Lanie's words, Kat did exactly what she said. " God this hurts!" she said, while she was pushing, again squeezing Castle's hand. "You're absolutely right, babe." Castle said. " SHUT UP CASTLE!" both women yelled.

The contraction was over, Kate breathed very fast knowing she wouldn't have a lot of time. "Girl, I can already see the baby's head. It's going to have gorgeous thick black hair!" right at that moment Kate started to push again. Very hard, determined to get this baby out as fast as possible.

"I hate you, Castle! What have you done to me? I gonna shoot you when all of this is over!" Castle just ignored what she was saying cause he knew she didn't mean it. It was just the heat of the moment. ' Hey maybe I can use this for in my new book. I could call it Heat of The Moment.' He thought to himself, with a wide grin. "Castle!" Kate snapped him out of his thoughts. "What? Oh hey" he smiled towards Kate as she her face turned to him" I thought you were in shock or something! I was saying that I don't really hate you. You know that right?" Of course I do hon."

"The head is out, you guys! One more push for the shoulders and you guys can finally hold this long awaited baby." Kate felt relieved. And Castle, hyper as he was " I got to take a picture of this!"

"Richard Castle! Don't you dare or I will shoot you and this time I mean it!" Kate stopped him. " That's kinda gross, writer boy." " Yeah you're riiiiiiiiii" and again Kate squeezed his hand. She squeezed so hard that you could hear his bones crack.

"Welcome little girl!" Lanie smiled while she looked the newest addition to the Castle family. The beautiful newborn filled her little lungs with air and cried so loud that Esposito and Ryan couldn't help it and came in.

Kate smiled and cried looking at this little wonder she and Castle had made. Lanie put the little, crying and wiggling baby on Kate's chest and handed the scissors over to Castle. Not caring about the blood and slime covering the little girl, Kate kissed her little chubby cheeks.

"Hey sweetie, its mommy. I love you so much!" the infant immediately stopped crying hearing her mother's voice. She opened her little eyes and Kate could see these were the same precious eyes she was used to wake up to in the morning.

Castle took his phone out of his pocket and snapped this lovely image he would never forget. This image was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen, his gorgeous wife looking totally in love with his lovely second daughter. He send the picture to Alexis, with the text:

'Congrats Lex, you're little sister has announced herself into this world a moment ago. She can't wait to see you. Love daddy.'

Castle went over to his wife, kissed her a lot and congratulated her. Kate did the same. Ryan was fast, like a sniper and shot the picture of the new parents kissing with the little on in the middle. He was sure this was going to be their favorite.

"Hold her Castle, I bet she can't wait to meet her daddy." Kate said with a smile.

"Hey there honey. You don't know me yet but I'm your dad. And for you I will do anything." He kissed her on her mouth. The little one stared at him with big eyes. And Castle gave her back to her mom with the biggest grin ever.

His phone let him know he had a text. He thought it was Alexis but instead it was Ryan. He had send him two pictures. One of them the family picture the other one was one of him and the newborn together.

" Thanks Ryan." He said.

"Hon, I already examined you and you're absolutely fine. Now I'm just going to see if everything is alright with her, okay? Nothing to worry about just a little checkup." "Okay Lanie."

Lanie whipped of the little one, and gave her a kiss. " Hey baby girl, I'm you aunt Lanie" " Make that Godmother" Castle said, Kate agreed and nodded her head? " Really? You guys thank you. You're fine, aren't you honey? Yes you are, yes you are!" and saying that she gave her back to Kate.

" Javi, Kevin, I want you guys to be the Godfathers." They both answered "of course we're honored to Beckett!"

"I don't want to spoil the party but what's her name?" Lanie said in a nosy way.

"It's Emma, Emma Johanna Castle." Kate said with a huge smile.

* * *

**Don't forget to review you guys really I would appreciate it if you let me know what you think that way I can see If I'm doing alright :), and I'll update this story as soon as possible**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the third chapter I hope you like it :). I'm really inspired this moment. I'll try to updat as soon as I can ( try to write every day, now it is easy, cause I had this surgery on my foot so I'm in a cast right now so I'm not really doing anything exect for watching Castle haha (: .)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle :P**

* * *

Chapter 3

They didn't even bother to call an ambulance, they just went to the hospital in the very same car which brought them to the morgue. Castle drove, only for this once, while Kate sat next to him holding little Emma, wrapped up in 3 blankets to keep her warm. Lanie, Esposito and Ryan sat in the back.

"Hey what's gonna happen to my unit?" Kate asked, remembering that it was still were she parked it several hours ago. "No worries, we'll get it later." Ryan said. "You know, I kept a bag with stuff for her in the back, just in case." Kate mentioned, "Not really useful now huh?" Castle laughed.

Esposito looked at little Emma, his head next to Kate's seat. " She looks like you, you know. A smaller, chubbier version of you though." Kate smiled, looking at her daughter, " Thank God for that." "Hey! She must have something from me too?" Castle asked. " Uh uh bro, sorry." " Oh common, look at that hair, that's definitely mine." He stated." Babe, that will change you know. She does have your eyes though." "Really? Let me see!" he said as he looked to his right. "Watch the road, Castle! And she's sleeping so you can't see it anyway." Kate said with a grin.

Kate gasped. "What? What's wrong?" Lanie asked. " She's smiling. Quick take a picture of that." Lanie showed it to Ryan and Esposito. " Yup. Definitely Beckett." A laughter filled the car, followed by a little noise of the little one snuggled in Kate's arms. " Shh you guys, don't wake her." Castle was being overprotective. Kate wondered if he was going to be like that all the time. 'I definitely hope not.'

They arrived at the hospital. Castle ran in, freaking out. " My wife just had a baby, I need a wheelchair!" meanwhile Kate, Lanie and the guys were already standing behind him.

"I can walk perfectly by myself, thank you."

" Is that your wife sir?" the nurse asked. " No that's not my wi… - he turned around recognizing the voice- ow yeah that's my wife." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Ma'am, you should probably sit, childbirth is exhausting. You should enjoy the way he acts right now, let him spoil you." The nurse winked. Listening to the nurse, Kate sat down in the wheelchair. The nurse brought her to the maternity ward. The rest followed like little puppy dogs.

"You guys should probably wait outside, Mr. Castle are you coming?" the nurse said as she pushed Kate inside a room. " Yeah definitely! See you guys soon." He said to his friends.

"Yeah writer boy, give my godchild a kiss, will you." Lanie said. "Sure." Castle answered.

When Castle disappeared through the doors Lanie and the guys were making a secret plan. " You guys get Beckett's unit, I'll get our huge present we ordered." " Got it, but won't they see that we're gone?" Esposito asked. " Naah, they'll be too busy with Emma to notice it." Ryan said. "Let's go bro." and with that they all left.

Meanwhile in Kate's room the doctor examined Kate and Emma. She was tiny, born three weeks early. But healthy as a horse, as was Kate. The nurse dressed the newborn in a pink little gown.

Within a half an hour Martha and Alexis arrived, with a bag of clothes and other stuff for Kate and the new addition to their family. They were very proud, both taking hundreds of pictures of Kate and the baby, Rick and the baby, basically everything and the baby.

"She's lovely, mom." Alexis said to Kate, who was already used to the teen calling her like that. " I know Lex, she looks a bit like you." She said. " Not really, she looks way more like you. That's a good thing, you know. We wouldn't want her to look like daddy now do we." She said to the newborn, who was waking up. The little one didn't really know we're she was and started crying. " Hey sweetie it's okay." Again little Emma settled as soon as she heard Kate's voice.

" That's amazing, how did you do that?" Alexis asked. " Well she's heard my voice for eight months I guess she's used to it." Martha, who had gone out to get a vase for the flowers they had brought with them, smiled seeing Alexis with Emma sitting on Kate's bed. "Darlings, that looks so sweet. Richard go and sit with your family, I have to have this picture."

"Heeeelllooooo you guys!" Lanie came in with a huge teddy bear, you couldn't even see her behind it Javi and Kevin followed, carrying lots of other presents. A bottle of champagne was cracked open, and was served, when Jim came in.

"Hey dad. Come in." Lanie gave him a glass. " Oh no, thank you, water's good enough." He said. Kate also didn't drink, she didn't want to get the baby drunk she said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Are you alright, Katie?" Jim said. "I'm fine, in fact I've never felt better" she said wearing her biggest smile ever. He looked at his first, well actually second, grandchild. "She looks just like you when you were born, you know that?" She smiled. Castle was kind of jealous, but everyone was right. He couldn't be happier, he had his beautiful wife and a perfect little clone of her. He was secretly hoping that she had Kate's smile too, for him that was the most extraordinary smile on earth.

Emma started crying, this time in Kate's arms. She couldn't comfort her, which made her think she was hungry. In fact she wasn't the only one. A nurse came in, friendly asking everyone, but Castle, to wait outside. She told Kate how she should hold little Emma, and how she should latch her on. Then she asked her if it bothered her if the visitors came back in. Kate said they could wait, since it was the first time she'd done this, it wouldn't take forever. After all, Emma had a little stomach it wasn't like she would be eating for an hour. The nurse left the room informing the others.

When Emma was finally finished, it took over half an hour which Kate didn't expect, their friends came back in with a surprise. A huge, beautiful, pink cake was brought in. Kate loved it, especially cause she didn't eat since this morning and right now it was 5 pm. They partied for another two hours and then everyone had to leave. One by one they left, congratulating them both, and kissing Kate and little Emma.

The last one to leave was Alexis, "Bye mom, dad, love you." She went over her little sister, whispering to her "Can't wait till you get home, I love you." She gave her a kiss on her forehead. And waved her family goodbye.

* * *

**Again you know the drill :D comment if you want to, I would appreciate it. A big thank you to the people who have already reviewed. And of course to everyone who reads my (now still) little story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I finally finished the fourth chapter. My muses didn't really cooperate tonight so I had to watch a few Castle episodes ;). Seeing the chemistry between Beckett and Castle gets me inspirated every single time. Stana and Nathan are great actors, I wouldn't want anybody else play my favorite TV characters :) Enjoy chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Castle, except for my little Emma ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Finally alone." Kate sighed. "Yeah, but not really." He said as he nodded towards the crib were their baby was sleeping. He pulled it towards the bed which caused the baby to startle, throwing her hands in the air. " Shhh shhh it's okay, honey." Kate tried to comfort Emma before she woke up. It seemed to work, because the baby relaxed her little body.

"You're a natural, Kate." "Yeah well, I was the favorite babysitter on the block when I was a teen." She laughed. "No? Seriously, another layer to the Beckett onion peeled off, huh?" " Haha, very funny, Castle! Don't use it in your book. I'm warning you." "Oh, of course not." She squinted at him, as attentive as always. "You better be telling the truth there, writer boy!" He just smiled.

"She's so adorable. I can't stop watching her. It's like seeing you for the first time all over again." Castle said, he frowned. " Did I say that out loud?" " Yeah, you kinda did." "Ow, not that was like watching you, when I first met you, I mean that would be creepy." "Relax Castle. I loved that." She winked.

They started kissing, slowly at first but then it became more passionate. Their kissing stopped very quickly as Emma started to cry. And that wasn't a cry without a smell. Castle picked her up, the smell was awful. "Wow, she definitely got one thing from you." Kate said, he laughed.

"True." "Well that means you can change her." "Ooh. That was a hit below the belt, Kate. But a good one."

Castle came back in the room after changing Emma in the bathroom. "There all fresh, want to go to mommy?" "Hi, beautiful. How you doin'?" Emma stared at her mom. She squinted, not being used to the bright lights of the hospital room. "Will you look at that. That's like a mini you. Squinting in the same way as mommy does. I bet she's got your smile too." Kate didn't agree. " Uh uh, I want her to have your smile. I always wanted to know what that would give on my face." " That would be nice. Cause that would mean that she had something else of me, except for my eyes. But I love your smile, it's the most beautiful I've ever seen. So I want her to have yours." "We'll see."

Two days later the detective, impatient as she was, wanted to go home. She couldn't stand hospitals, hated them for as long as she could remember. So she signed her release papers, and got Castle to get the car ready. When he disappeared out of the room, she took little Emma out of her crib, to get her ready to go home. As she was dressing her up, in an adorable little baby blue dress, which matched her bright blue eyes, she started talking to her little one.

"You know, I'm kinda new at this. Well I've dressed up babies before, I mean this whole being a mother thing." The baby looked at her mother, with big eyes. It looked like a smile appeared at her adorable face, like she understood what her mother was telling her, reassuring her, letting her know she'll do just fine. Kate smiled back at the infant. "Luckily we have daddy, Alexis and grandma to help out huh? But you know I'll do my very best for you, in fact I'll do more than that." She said smiling at her baby girl. "Now let's get you in this adorable jacket. Look at you my little princess. Having you is the best thing I've ever done, well that and marrying your daddy, of course."

"Are you ready?" "Rick? How long have you been there?" she asked surprised. "Long enough." He admitted, putting the car seat on the bed. "You know you're a wonderful mother, right?" "Really?" she asked not sure about herself. "I mean look at you, talking to a two days old. What bad mother would do that? Katherine Beckett, you're going to do this perfect, we both are." He smiled at her, and gave her a kiss. She loved how he did that, saying these thing to reassure her.

"Let's see what you think about your car seat, sweetheart." Said Kate, putting the small infant in the seat with the greatest care. The little girl didn't seem bothered, she just sat in the car seat, looking at her parents. "Okay than, I think that's approved. Let's go" Castle said. Kate took the car seat with their daughter in it. "How about we stop at the precinct first. I'm pretty sure the boys would like that." "Sure, if that's what you want, beautiful."

While they were walking, Kate grabbed hold of Castle's ear with her free hand. " Auch, what was that for?" Castle asked, rubbing his sore ear. "Eavesdropping on me and our daughter's conversation. Well, the talk I had with her, cause she didn't really say anything, but still." She said smiling at her husband's face. He had a big grin on his face, as he could see Kate holding Emma up to her face, talking in a very different way than he was used to, she always was a bit harsher when she talked to people this close, face to face.

But then again, those people were scumbags. Emma was about the only person she talked to in that way with a smile, except for himself.

"Rick do you mind if I sit in the back? I just want to make sure she's okay." "You're kidding right? I've been waiting more than 5 years for this moment." Kate rolled with her eyes in this distinctive way she always did, shaking her head. Thinking about it, she realized it was true. Except for two days ago, Castle had never driven the car when they were together. She didn't ask him to either. This was the first time she did. "A first time for everything hon." She said.

They arrived at the precinct. Emma was sleeping, the position she was in now, she looked very much like Castle. Kate smiled, she remembered Castle looking like this in the middle of the night, when she woke up, to give in to this weird cravings. It was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen, until now. "Hey pumpkin, you've arrived at mommy and daddy's job. This is the place where mommy kicks asses, and daddy follows." She couldn't suppress the laughter. " Haha, very funny. But it's true."

"Look at you, little Emmy. Aw she's the cutest thing ever." Esposito said. "Welcome to the twelfth, baby girl." Ryan said to the little one, still lying in the same position as she had left the car. The two proud godfathers took lots of pictures of the little one. Kate noticed Emma's picture standing on their desks. "How sweet is that?" she said to Castle, nodding to one of the picture. " Very." He replied.

All the colleagues came over to look at the cute baby. The boys had put the birth announcement on the board. They all had put together some money and bought a nice gift for the baby, the little girl of the famous detective Beckett and her novelist. No one thought Beckett would ever become a mom, but she did.

One of the people surrounding little Emma was Iron Gates. "Congratulations detective, she's beautiful. But as cute as she may be, I don't want to see her here anymore. Except for when you're coming to the daycare center, or going home. And while she's in there I want you focused on your job. Understood?" " Yes sir, thank you sir."

Castle ignored the fact that Gates ignored him. She hated him, and the feeling was mutual. But much to his surprise she did say something to him. "Castle, I can't thank you for taking my best detective off the squad for a couple of months, but I have to say, you've done a wonderful job. Congratulations" And for the very first time since she was their boss they all saw her smile. "Thank you sir." He said. And then she walked away.

When she entered her office, Ryan said "Wow that was creepy." The other three replied " Yeah, it was." And Kate said to her little girl "Good job gorgeous, you've melted down Iron Gates." They burst out of laughter.

Beckett looked at her watch and told Castle it was time to go. Emma would wake up soon, and she would be hungry. And you didn't want that to happen in the precinct, cause there was no way in hell she was going to breastfeed here. She didn't really bring something to cover herself. And when Emma didn't get her milk, she was a pain in the ass. Yet another thing she'd inherited from her mommy. Knowing what Kate meant with "We have to go, babe." He nodded and smiled. "Say goodbye, huggy bear" he said. " We'll come over later this week okay? Said Ryan totally in love with his godchild. " Sure, we'll be expecting you." Kate answered. And then they headed off to the elevator. The boys watched and waved as the doors closed. " Aren't they the best Godfathers ever. you're one lucky girl, huggy bear." Castle said. "Huggy bear?" " What? It's a pet name." "I don't like it." Said Kate teasing her husband; and with that they left the elevator.

* * *

**So let me know what you guys think okay? I'll probably post the next chapter on Monday, since we're going on a trip for the weekend. But maybe I'll post something tomorow before we leave. I enjoy this way too much. But if I post on Monday, it'll probably be more than one chapter. So C ya guys. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't stop writing this evening, so I'll post this chapter today. But tomorrow I don't have any internet, so the next one or two will be for Monday ( I know, I said that yesterday too, but. ;D), review if you want :)**

**Disclaimer: sadly enough I don't own Castle.**

* * *

Chapter 5

On their way home all hell broke loose. Castle had to hit the brakes very suddenly and it had Emma waking up. She cried and not even Kate's voice could calm her down. " I know, sweetie. But I can't feed you in the car now, can I?" she sounded calm, but in the rear mirror Castle could see she was a bit panicky. "Almost home, babe. You can feed her in a minute." She nodded.

As soon as the car was parked Kate rushed inside the building. Using the backdoor, because the front was crowded with press. "Great, now what. They are going to stand their they have seen her." Kate asked Castle. He looked at her, she was laying on the bed with Emma on her lap. "I'll call Gina. She'll arrange something. How about I post a picture of her on my Twitter account. I'm pretty sure there are a few journalist amongst my followers. They'll spread it and we'll be free from all of them downstairs. At least for a while."

"Hmm" and with Kate's approval he posted a picture of Emma online. He looked through the window and it didn't take long before the first journalists left. "You see? It worked."

"Grams? What's with all the press downstairs? Mom and dad aren't coming home in three days. Grams?" "Hey Lexi, surprise." " Dad? Shouldn't you be with mom and Ems?" "Yeah, well I am." "She really meant it when she said she wasn't going to stay more than two days, huh? Where are they?" He nodded "Bedroom;"

Alexis carefully knocked, not knowing if her baby sister was asleep. "Come in. Hey honey." Kate said with a big smile. Alexis saw Kate breastfeeding Emma, "Uhm, I'll come back in a few minutes." "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Sit down. This is natural you know, plus you're my family so I don't mind." Kate smiled. Emma stopped, and turned away from Kate's breast.

"Here, you burp her." And she quickly handed the little one over to her eldest daughter before she could refuse. "How?" Alexis asked a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, easy. Just let her lean against you shoulder, her head above it. Then put your one hand under her butt and with the other one, you gently pad her back. But don't forget to support her head. Maybe you should lean against the bedpost. That way she lays down. Yeah like that." "Aha I think we needed to hear that. That was cute." Alexis said laughing. She moved her sister a bit down, so she laid on her chest. "Hi beautiful, remember me? It's your big sister Lexi."

Kate had left to go to the bathroom, Alexis hadn't even noticed. " Where does mommy come from?" "I had to go." Kate said. "Go? Oh go." She laughed. " I think this one went as well. How about I give my first diaper change a chance?" "Yeah, sure." Kate replied. " Come with me just in case."

Actually she could do it by herself, but she had a surprise for Kate and her little sister. She painted Emma's room when Kate was at work. Keeping it locked when she was home. She opened the door. "So what do you think?" she asked Kate "Aw Lex, it's adorable. Did you do this?- the teen nodded- When?" "When you were at work, and I had free hours at school. I know you wanted dad to do it, but well he was at work with you. And you didn't want to know the baby's gender yet, so he couldn't do it when you got home, because you're very nosy." Kate laughed "Guilty. It's beautiful thank you."

Emma began to fuss, her wet diaper started to annoy her. "Oh right, that was why we were her." Kate said. Alexis put her down on the changing table, undoing the buttons of the white onesie Emma wore beneath her dress. She changed the diaper as if she was doing it for years. "Thank God I had dolls huh?" she laughed. "Is that better Ems?" she asked as she smiled at her sister.

"Hey there, my three gorgeous women." Castle came in saying that very theatrical. "So what do you think of the room, babe?" " Well I think our daughter did a great job." She said, frowning at her husband. "Ooh, you are so bus-ted." Alexis said with this huge grin. " Well, I couldn't do it because I was with you all the time. If you weren't this nosy lady cop, I would have done it, you know. Although I doubt it would have been this perfect." He explained himself "Probably not, cause you have two left hands." Kate give him 'the look' as Castle called it, but then she smiled.

Castle still had his puppy eyes look. "Oh come here." Kate said, and they started kissing. "Ew, kids in here." Alexis said, with a grin. " Let's give mom and dad a bit privacy, shall we?" and with that Alexis left the room with Emma in her arms, leaving their parents looking at them. They were so proud of their two daughters, it shined of them.

They were quietly enjoying this moment, when a big growl interrupted them. "Wow Kate, you could have just said you were hungry." "Oh that would so ruin this atmosphere." They both laughed. They went to the living room when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Alexis said, still holding her baby sister. "Oh hi Lanie." "Hey honey, and other honey." She said kissing them both. "I was thinking, since it was almost dinner time. No one was going to want to cook in here, so I made my famous beef stew." "Mmh, my favorite. Come in."

"Let me put that on the stove." Alexis said, when she handed Emma to Kate. "Why, I heard you went down the precinct to show the little one off." Lanie said, squinting at Kate. Knowing what she meant Kate apologized "Yeah we were going to see you too, but Ems here woke up and she wanted to eat." "Hmhm, yeah blame the innocent baby." Lanie smiled. "Can I hold her?" Meanwhile the baby had fallen to sleep, but Kate knew Lanie, she was going to be careful. " Sure, but put her in the crib afterwards okay?" Lanie nodded, and she took the infant over from her best friend very carefully.

Alexis put the plates on the table; counted the people in the loft and missed one. " Hey were's Grams?" she asked and right that moment Martha came through the door. "Speak off the devil." Castle said.

"Hello darling, or should I say darlings?" Surprised at seeing all of them. "Kate why are you out of the hospital already?" "Hi Martha. You know me, I can't stand hospitals." "Well if you need me to do anything, just ask, okay?" "Will do." Kate replied. "What that delicious smell?" Martha asked. "It's Lanie's beef stew. Which is ready by the way." Alexis yelled from the kitchen.

They went over to the dining table. Lanie still had Emma in her arms. "Lanie? What did I ask you to do?" "Damn girl, I thought you wouldn't notice." Lanie smiled, looking guilty. " Forgot I was a detective? I notice everything." Kate laughed. "Now put her in the crib. Go on." Lanie went over to this very beautiful crib. It looked like it came straight out of a palace.

"You guys went over to the Queen's palace or something? That's one nice crib." "No, that was mine." Kate said. "Didn't know you were a princess." Lanie said "I did, why do you think I married her! Just kidding" Castle said very quickly, which caused everyone to laugh. And so they started to eat.

When everybody had finished their stew and compliments were given, everyone went back to the sofas. Kate checked on the baby, who was still sound asleep. She checked the hour, she had an hour before Emma woke up again. All of them went over to the crib, seeing the little girl lying in the most adorable way ever. "Yup definitely Kate's daughter. This is the way mommy sleeps at night." "Shut the front door, writer boy!" everyone laughed, so did Kate but she blushed too. 'Awkward' she thought and she sat down on the sofa. The others followed.

Martha and Alexis hadn't heard the story of Emma's birth, so Castle told it. He couldn't help to romanticize the not so beautiful parts, like the part where Kate crushed his hand, by making himself sound like this hero. Kate quickly corrected, so did Lanie, which caused everyone to laugh again.

Telling the story took about an hour, and as Kate expected Emma woke up again crying very hard. Martha joked "This girl has serious lungs! Those aren't Richards. His cry sounded like this little lamb, very quiet. We needed a mic to hear him cry at night." "Mother, please."

"You guys mind?" Kate asked taking the crying baby out of the crib. "No, not at all. Go ahead." Lanie answered, the others nodded. Kate was wearing a blouse, she had changed her normal t-shirt when they came home from the precinct. She noticed it was more discrete to breastfeed with one like these. She had a whole closet full of them. Though she didn't fit all of them yet.

Emma was a bit too greedy, which caused her to choke. Kate reacted by putting her over her shoulder, padding her back. " Hey there greedy- guts, take it slow." She said looking at her daughter's red face. When the coughing was over, she latched her back on. This time she drank a lot slower. "You see? That's better."

Lanie looked at her watch. "It's late, I should go." "You don't have to, you know?" "Yeah, I do. I gotta go to the morgue tomorrow morning. Just because you are on leave, doesn't mean I am." She laughed. She kissed Martha, Alexis and Castle goodbye first. Then she went over to Kate, gave her a kiss and then the baby. She didn't notice, she was too busy drinking. "Call me, okay?" "I will." Kate answered.

"Let me show you out." Castle said. And she waved everyone goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm back from my weekend. It was great except for the fact that I got a piece fireworks in my eye, which is now infected. So writing was a pain in the a$$ ;) it's kind of hard to type with one eye closed. The end is kind of rushed I know, I'll change that once my eye opens agian. enjoy chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kate and Rick had put the baby in her own bed after she was fed and changed. They went to bed after that. It was only ten thirty, but Kate was exhausted. She hadn't really had time to rest today, and she thought a good night sleep would make her feel better. But that wasn't taking Emma in account.

The little girl didn't have a rhythm yet and she woke up at one am, five fifteen am, and eventually eight forty- five am. And given the fact that the little one was breastfed, Kate couldn't pass her shift on to Rick. "How about bottle feeding? That way you can stay in bed." Rick said. "No, I said I was going to breastfeed, and I will. It's healthier for Emma." Their little discussion during breakfast had woken Martha up.

"How about using a breast pump? That way Emma gets the benefits of breastfeeding and you get the benefits of bottle feeding." "Yeah, sounds great. Except for the fact, that we don't have one." "Well, that's a coincidence, I bought one when you were in the hospital. Knowing you would be tired the first few months, it seemed handy. In the shop people looked very strange though. I wonder why." Martha said. Both Rick and Kate started laughing.

"You want to try it?" Rick asked Kate. "Yes, that way we can try if Ems takes a bottle, so we don't have any troubles tonight." "Well get started than, here it is." Martha said and she headed back upstairs. "That looks like something invented by aliens." Castle said, taking Emma out of her crib. Kate rolled her eyes again. "Look what mommy's doing. She is using this alien device, so I can feed you later this day." He said to his little girl. "Rick, stop doing so childish, you sound like someone escaped from the psychiatry ward." "I don't sound like that, do I honey?"

"How about I tell you a story about mommy and me, then?" the baby looked at him with her bright blue eyes. "Okay, here we go. The very first time your mommy and I met, was at a book party. Your sister and I were sitting at the bar, discussing why I killed my previous best- selling book character, Derek Storm. I told her that I was bored with him and that, just once, I wanted someone to come up and say something new. Right at that moment Detective Beckett, your mommy, came up and said she needed to ask me a few questions. She was talking about her case, but I didn't really hear what she was talking about. The only thing I could think about was how beautiful she looked, and I can tell you she was hot, she still is by the way." He said as he winked at Kate, who was shaking her head while smiling.

He continued his story. "At the police station, mommy interrogated me, citing my rap sheet, I once stole a police horse while I was nude. The charges were dropped because of my friendship with the mayor. I tried to charm my way out, but mommy didn't respond. She showed me a picture of Allison Tisdale; I didn't recognize her. She then showed me pictures of Martin Fisk, a lawyer who was also dead. I didn't recognize him either. She then showed me pictures of the two crime scenes. I recognized the scene as being from Flowers for Your Grave and mommy said that Martin Fisk's body was found in a scene out of his book Hell Hath No Fury. I said that mommy must have been a pretty big fan of mine, commenting that only hard-core fans read those books. Mommy, flustered, asked if those fans ever wrote me any disturbing letters, saying that sometimes killers try to contact the object of their obsession. I already knew this, saying being familiar with psychopaths is an occupational hazard. I gave her permission to go through my fan mail before asking if I could have copies of the pictures, saying that having a copycat will make the other authors in his poker group jealous." "Yeah, your daddy was crazy. He said: "I'm not asking for the bodies, just the pictures." But I still said no." she laughed. Castle went on, the baby fell asleep in the middle of the story, but he kept telling.

Kate had two full bottles, but she knew Emma didn't drink that much so she divided it, so she had four of them. She figured if Ems was still hungry they could still warm another bottle. She put them in the fridge. When she returned from the kitchen she noticed that she didn't hear Castle talking anymore. When she reached him, she saw that he had fallen to sleep, with Emma lying on his chest. The scene was adorable. She got her phone, and took a picture. She set it as her background. Then she went over the other couch and lay down, she got to sleep very fast.

At about ten o'clock Alexis got up. She saw both her parents and her sister lying down, sleeping. She smiled. But then she realized that Emma was very close of falling out of her father's arms so she went over and, very careful not to wake her, picked her up. She gave her a kiss, and put her down in her crib. The little infant didn't even twitch. She kept by the crib for a few minutes before heading to the kitchen. She saw pancakes on the counter. She put them in the microwave, and when they were warm, she put two on a plate. She went over to the fridge, opened the door, and grabbed for a bottle of juice. She poured it in to a glass and sat down and started eating.

When she was finished she put her plate, glass and knife in the dishwasher. Then she went over to the couches. She wanted to sit down, but as both Rick and Kate were stretched out over them, there was no way she could sit there. "Unless …" she said to herself. "Naah, I'll go and sit in the armchair. That way I won't wake up the sleepy heads."

Martha came down very theatrical, and forgetting there was a baby in the house she said very loud " Goooodmorning my dearest family members!" Little Emma woke up in an instant, and cried the whole loft together. It caused Kate and Rick to literally jump up, it even had Kate grabbing for her gun, which she wasn't carrying. "Woh ninjas, calm down! It's your kid that's crying not a criminal." Alexis said heading over the crib, she took her baby sister out of it. "It's okay. Ems, you got to get used to that, grams has a habit of doing this."

"Mother, you have to stop doing that! Emma was only asleep for about an hour." "Sorry, I forgot she was downstairs." Martha apologized. "Yeah well, you're lucky I had put her in the crib, or else she would have fallen on the ground." "Thank you Alexis. That's very good of you!" Castle said.

The girl calmed down and Alexis gave her to Kate. The little girl grabbed hold of a lock of Kate's hair. "Hey baby, that's my hair" she said as she tried to untangle Emma's little fingers from her hair. She brushed the hair over Emma's little nose. "One day you'll have hair like mommy's." and she smiled as she watched Emma trying to get hold of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a few day and this one is very short, I kinda need you help. What would you like to happen next? I was thinking of some suspense or something? All ideas are welcome :) enjoy this very short chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed and Castle had to go back to the precinct the boys had asked him that. The alarm clock went off at seven, Kate moaned. " Can't you just stay here? Don't know if I can do this alone." "Honey, you did fine the last two weeks, why would this be any different? You know what? Take Emma for a walk, some fresh air will do you both good."

When Castle left his heart broke a little. Kate had begged him to stay, tears welling up in her eyes. He didn't know why she was like this, the last two weeks she was great. He told her she could call her anytime, and she relaxed a bit. Before he left he picked Emma up, changed her and then gave her to Kate. He told her to go outside, go to the park or something. She needed to be around people, he knew that. Kate wasn't made for being by herself. And even though she had been alone for the last years and seemed fine, he knew it killed her.

"Okay Kate, man up! You can do this, you have been doing this." She told herself, sobbing. She was afraid of being left by herself. All of her nightmares came up last night. 'What if I drop her, what if she stops breathing?' all the worst case scenarios went through her head. She looked at her little girl. She was still sleeping peacefully in Kate's arms, she looked stunning. Kate warned herself, "Watch out mommy, she's gonna have a lot of attention of the boys when she's older." The baby was waking up, started to fuss a bit. "Hey sweetie, did you sleep okay?" Kate said as Emma opened her eyes. "Let's feed you first huh? Then we'll take a bad, and then we'll go for a stroll." She told her little girl.

While she was breastfeeding, she told Emma stories. Stories about herself and Castle, pirates, princesses, fairies and so on. Castle had told her she was really good at telling them. He said she should write with him, but she didn't take him serious. She answered " These stories are only for our kids, not others." Emma made a very weird expression, which caused Kate to laugh. "Ems you are adorable."

Bad time was one of Kate's favorite moments. She enjoyed sitting in the tub, with her legs up to make a support for Emma, gently splashing water over the infant's tiny body. It was a soothing moment for both of them. Emma loved being in the water, in her own little tub or with Kate in the big one.

When they got out Kate wrapped Emma in a towel, then she turned herself in another one, while she was handling the baby. Then she dried and dressed Emma first, put her on their bed and then she dried and dressed herself. Always keeping an eye on her daughter, she dried herself off as quickly as she could, and dressed herself in the clothes she had already taken out of the closet. She took Emma's stroller out and put her in the basinet. Then she took the diaper bag, putting in five diaper, the baby wipes, some fresh clothes and a paci. At last she took three bottles out of the fridge and put them in a cooling bag. "That will be more than enough for our little trip." She said out loud.

And with all of that she left, checking if she had packed her keys before closing the door. She maneuvered towards the elevator, and thought about where she could go. "How about the mall? Would you like that? I stole daddy's credit card." She said with a chuckle. And so they left to go to the mall.

* * *

**So you guys, let me know what you would like yo happen in the mall. As always, thank you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**It was kind of a coincidence but I was thinking the same as Katherine Temperance. So I was thinking if a reader likes it why not use it? so here's the eighth chapter. and tell me what would you definiely want to read further. I like to write what you guys like, giving it my own twists ;)**

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own CASTLE.**

* * *

Chapter 8 

The mall was only a few blocks from the loft, but Kate deliberately took a detour. She walked down the park, glowing with pride as people watched her pushing the stroller. Some of them recognized her "Aren't you Richard Castle's wife? Is that your baby? She is stunning." That were the most common things she heard. Being used to the attention and being spoken to as Miss Castle, Kate did what she could best. Smile and charm. She answered every single question patiently.

Meanwhile the press heard of their little stroll. Being followed by those stupid journalists she went to the mall as quickly as possible. The security guard of the mall was an old friend of Kate's and he made sure the press could not get in. "Long time no see, Beckett. Much has changed I see. Why are you being followed by the press?" "Sure is Clancy. Well I guess you haven't watched TV or read any newspaper, huh? I married Richard Castle." "The writer? The one who was tailing you at the precinct?" "Yap, that's him. And this is our daughter, she's pretty much the reason why I'm being followed." "Well I'll make sure they leave you two alone, so you can shop stress free." He laughed. "Thanks Clancy, I owe you one" she said as she started walking. "You sure do!" he yelled.

"Let's get you some new stuff sweetie. How about a few dresses, or would you rather have pants? It's only early summer so I guess we'll need a few more dresses, they say a heat wave is coming up. See what I did there little bug?" she said as she winked to the baby in the bassinet.

Kate turned around as she heard her name. She saw her ex- boyfriend Josh with his girlfriend, who was really, really pregnant, standing by the cribs. Kind of uncomfortable she waved at him, remembering their break up more than two years ago. "How are you doing?" he asked. Kate thought 'Great now I have to talk to him. Help me out here, Ems.' She smiled a bit green "Fine, all's great, and you?" "The same, got engaged, expecting our twins." "Wow, twins, huh? Hope you're prepared." She laughed nodding at the bassinet. Seeing the couple was intimidated, she said "Naah, just kidding." Right at that moment Emma started crying, really loud. "Don't say I didn't warn you, if you now excuse me, this one is about to scream the whole store together if you know what I mean." " We'll see you again, maybe we can meet?" he said a bit unsure. "Yeah sure."

And she went to cash desk, paid the dresses and pajamas she loved and went to a restaurant to drink something and get the milk warmed up for Emma.

When she finally sat down and she started talking to her daughter as she was feeding her. "Well that was kind of awkward, that was mommy's boyfriend. That was until daddy declared his love to me, when I was shot. After that we broke up, because I realized I loved your daddy too. But me and your daddy's relationship took a bit longer to get a relationship. I shut him out for months. I told him I didn't remember anything from the shooting but in fact I remembered everything. So everything was fine, we were getting closer together and then in an interrogation I accidentally slipped out that I remembered everything and your dad was watching. That made him angry, so he punished me by hooking up with some bimbo. And then we made up, but then your grandma's case came back up. We had another fight, I almost died ,again, and then we got together for real. We married and we had you a couple of months later. What an adventure huh?" she asked while she was burping Emma. The baby snoozed off, Kate put her in the bassinet. She took her phone, send a text to Castle to meet her at the diner. And she went on her way.

Castle was already waiting when she arrived. "Hi, beautiful. How are you doing?" "Hi. Better. Our daughter and I plundered your credit card. We bought some nice clothes." "Oh really, show me? That is nice." He looked into the bassinet, staring at his little girl, who was already in dreamland. "Castle! Geez what were you thinking of?" "Nothing, well I mean I was thinking how she looks like you when you're dreaming that's all." "Right. What I was saying is I ran into Josh. He's expecting twins. He said we should meet." " Really? Nope not me." "Yeah that was what I was thinking." They both started laughing. "Shall we order?"

During lunch Emma woke up, clearly she wasn't feeling good. She couldn't stop fussing. "I should change her diaper, I noticed she had some cramps this morning too. Maybe she finally pooped." The way Kate said that made Castle laugh really hard. "Hon, can't you be a bit more subtle?" "How can I be subtle about poo?" "I don't know." she shook her head, smiling.

"There, she finally relaxed. It was what I said. Here your princess." She said with this huge smile. "Hi, pumpkin. How you doin'. Did you have fun with mommy?" the infant looked at her dad with big eyes and an o shaped mouth. "She's so cute when she does that. You know you do that too, Rick." "I most certainly do not." He defended himself. " Hey it's cute, I lovee that look." She explained her comment.

While Castle was cooing to Emma, Kate got a phone call from Alexis. "Beckett." She said instinctively. "Mom, do you have plans this afternoon?" "No, not really, why?" "Well I have this date with a guy and I need clothes." "Oh, you want me to come shopping?" "Yeah, that was the plan." "Sure, say the time and place." Meanwhile Castle was eavesdropping and Kate looked at him with her 'Beckett look' like they said at the precinct. Castle immediately backed off. Kate rolled her eyes. "Okay meet you there." And she ended the call.

"Who was it?" "Alexis, we are going shopping." "Why?" "Castle that's our little secret." "But …" "Ah ah , don't ask anything. But as much as I enjoy having lunch with you, we have to go. I promised Lex I would be there in twenty minutes and it's a long walk so." And she kissed him before he could say anything. She took Emma out of his hands and put her in the bassinet. "Sorry babe, I'll make it up to you. Dinner? I'll cook." "Sure, but tonight you tell me everything." "Definitely … bye hon."

* * *

**Make sure to review :) thank you guys for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 9

Kate and Emma were only a few minutes late when Alexis already called Kate's cell. The girl was a little overprotective over the both of them, just like her father was. "Really I'm just outside the store, look through the window, sweetie." Kate reassured the girl, waving at her.

"Lexi, why in the world are you so nervous about a date? It's not like you've never dated before now, is it?" Kate asked the young woman. Alexis couldn't stop looking at her cellphone, constantly biting her lower lip. "Honey stop the biting, your lip will be a mess tonight if you keep on doing that."

"Sorry mom. It's just that, well this guy he's like the coolest, hottest, sweetest boy in college. I just don't want to blow this up. You know, doing something stupid, like mentioning Ashley, or having this awful dress. That's why I called you, cause I know dad would make me even feel more stressed than I already am. You're about the only one who can calm me down when it comes to boys."

"Yeah well that's what moms do, honey." Kate said smiling, remembering she was once like the girl. Her face saddened when she realized she didn't have everything her daughter has. Alexis saw Kate's face and quickly asked her "What's wrong? Are you okay, mom?" "Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about something. It's nothing really" Kate stated, but the girl could read her just as easily as her father could. "It's your mom, isn't it?"

Kate didn't say anything, the look in her eyes was enough. Alexis understood she was hurting. "You know, I think she would be very, very proud. You're handling a stressed out teenager and raising a beautiful little baby. And you do it like you've been doing it for your whole life. No, I know she is very proud of you, and you know why?" she asked, Kate shook her head. "Cause I am." The teenager said.

"Thank you, Lexi. I am of you, both of you." Kate said, while she was hugging her oldest daughter. "How about we'll go and look for the most beautiful dress ever?" Kate asked, her face cleared up. "Sounds great." Alexis replied, sounding overly excited. "Let's go." Kate said, beaconing the girl.

When Alexis went to the fitting rooms to try on the five dresses she liked, Kate sat down. She looked inside the bassinet and noticed the little girl was wide awake. "Hey, why aren't you sleeping, baby girl? It isn't time to eat yet." She said, picking up the little one. " You wanna give your opinion on your sister's dresses?" she asked the baby.

Alexis came out the fitting room to show the first one off, she noticed her little baby sister. She automatically reached for her, putting out her arms, Kate carefully handed the baby over.

"There's my favorite baby! How are you doing? Are you hungry?" she asked, looking at Kate who shook her head. "Naah she just wanted to help with the dresses, I guess. She's really alert, and she's too young to be like this." "That's a good thing. Means that my little sister is brilliant, just like me." Alexis said brushing her nose against the tiny nose of her sister, winking towards Kate.

After fitting the third dress, which no one liked, Alexis was getting desperate. "Hey you still have two more to go." Reassured Kate. Little Emma, was playing with her mom's hair, well more like pulling. Kate smiled, thinking about her daughter's "obsession" with the brown strands. "Why does she do that all the time?" Alexis asked. "I don't know, I guess it's a baby thing, I'll get her something else to play with, and you. Stop wasting time, go put on the next dress." She said laughing.

Kate quickly went over to the toy store right over Alexis' favorite store, carrying Emma in one and her purse in her other arm. She got a fluffy baby toy, which was as soft as her hair. 'That way', she thought, 'she'll stop obsessing over my hair, I hope.' When she went over the cash desk, she gave the toy to the little one. Her trick worked, the baby immediately let go off her hair. "Yeah, that's better, isn't it sweetie. Now you can pull en twirl as much as you want." She said, smiling at her daughter. When she paid she immediately went back to Alexis.

"Hey I was waiting for you. Found a toy for Ems?" Alexis said. "Yeah and she likes it even better than my hair." Kate replied, then she noticed the dress. " Oh my Lex. This dress absolutely fits you. It's wonderful." The sales manager, who was standing outside the fitting rooms, agreed. Alexis blushed and nodded. "You think he'll like it?" she asked unsure. "Positive." Kate confirmed.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about the story so far :)I'll apreciate it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I know it has been a long time since I've written anything, but I'm back :). So this chapter is a bit suspense since I had this idea of doing something horrible to our happy family. Having a baby isn't always a bed of roses, but don't worry it'll be fine at the end :) I hope you like it. and it isn't really a long chapter, but I just can't make it interesting when I make them longer than say 1500 words max so. **

* * *

Chapter 10 

It had been hours. Emma just didn't stop crying. The voice that normally calmed her down very easily, sounded like despair, and most of all panic. "Rick something is wrong I just know it." Kate said calling Castle.

On the phone Castle could hear this wasn't his daughters normal cry, and although he was worried, he tried to calm Kate down. Kate didn't really listen, she kept on talking about how the three week old infant didn't want to eat, hadn't slept in over three hours, which was highly unusual given the fact Emma slept every time after a feed.

"Okay hon, calm down. It doesn't help Ems if you freak out. Just … take her temperature." Kate did what Castle said. "Castle – Kate freaked out – she has a fever of a hundred and three!" saying that made it feel real: her little girl was sick. Real sick!

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec. Just try to give her some water on room temp, and put her in a light onesie, okay? When I get home, we'll call the pediatrician. He'll tell us what to do. Oh and honey please, keep calm." And before Kate could say a word Castle ended the call.

"You guys. I have to go. Something is wrong with Emma, she has a fever of a hundred and three, doesn't want to eat, sleep or stop crying." "Jeez bro! That's serious. You want us to do something?" Esposito and Ryan could see the worry in Castle's eyes. "That's it dude, you're not driving like this. You're gonna rush and get yourself killed. I'll drive. Javi, call Lanie. Tell her to go to Beckett. She'll be there way sooner than us." "Got it bro."

Kate tried everything to calm Emma down, she sang the song that her mother used to sing, read a story, tried to feed her, give her a bottle of water. Everything she could think of. When she heard a knock on the door she picked the baby up, held her very close and answered the door.

She was relieved when she saw Lanie, knowing it would be, or Castle or one of the boys, that would have called her.

"Jesus Kate! You look awful, and my god baby even worse." Kate started crying and was mumbling something, but Lanie couldn't understand because Kate's voice was completely overmastered by the baby's crying.

Lanie put down her bag, which she brought to examine Emma, and took the screaming baby over from Kate. "Okay Kate, take a minute. You're stressed out, and that isn't helping little Ems here. Au contraire that's making her cry even harder. Now I'll examine her, and we'll get her to the ER if we have to, okay. It'll be fine, you can do this. Give me my bag, please."

Kate sat down on the couch, looking at her helpless baby girl who was screaming even harder when Lanie tried to take her temp again. Her body temperature was even higher, and that wasn't a good sign. The little one's heartbeat was irregular, and so was her breathing. Seeing that Kate totally lost it Lanie tried to reassure her. "That could be from the crying, and she hasn't slept in a few hours. But it could be something else too. Pack a bag, get the necessary things, diapers, clothes, and so on. I'll dress her up and call Castle. I'm taking you two to the ER."

When they arrived at the ER, Emma had a light seizure. The doctors and nurses pulled her through, put her on a vent, and an IV with antibiotics after they did a lumbar puncture. Little Emma had bacterial meningitis.

"Is that serious, will she make it?" Kate and Castle asked the doctor. "It's a good thing you reacted so soon, she'll probably be fine but she'll have to stay here for a week or two. And just to make sure, we'll start her closest relatives, meaning you two and anyone else who sees her regularly, on antibiotics."

Little Emma was in the NICU, still sedated, with a vent to normalize her breathing. The sight was sad. They knew she would be fine though. Everyone, who wasn't there yet, came to the hospital as soon as they heard. Alexis was the first one to arrive, totally freaked out. She didn't believe her little sister, the baby she waited for, for almost twenty years, was going to be okay until she spoke to her doctor. Martha arrived a few minutes later together with Jim. They were all talking, while Kate was with Emma, when Kate collapsed. She was burning up, and wasn't breathing properly, had a stiffness in her neck and couldn't stand the light. The nurses rushed her to the ER.

The diagnose: starting meningitis together with the stress. She hadn't drank anything, wasn't feeling the symptoms when she was at home, because she was too worried about her daughter.

Just as a precaution everyone was sent home with antibiotics, only Castle stayed. He convinced the doctor to allow him to stay the night and that nurses brought Emma to Kate's room once she was taken of the vent, which was around nine.

"You two almost gave a heart attack tonight, don't ever do that again!" he said when Kate woke up. Both her and Emma's fever was coming down, and Kate was feeling a bit better.

"That was the scariest thing that ever happened since we had Ems." Kate said. "I'm so glad Lanie came so early, I knew you weren't going to be home for another thirty minutes. She noticed Ems' breathing wasn't right, so she got us to the hospital." "And you didn't feel a thing?" Castle asked. " I was feeling a bit sick like I had the flu in the morning, but Emma was worse. And I became worried when she didn't want to eat around noon, I mean she's always very greedy when she's even the slightest bit hungry, and now she just turned away. At that point I forgot all of my symptoms really."

"I should've stayed home, when you said you weren't feeling well, even after you told me to go." "That wouldn't have cured us, now would it?" " No, but I would've taken you guys to the ER a lot sooner." Castle felt guilty, Kate could tell. "Babe, that wouldn't have made a difference. You didn't make us sick, and you couldn't have cured us even if you wanted too. Now stop blaming yourself." Kate ordered Castle. He just answered "I love you too."

* * *

**Reviews are chocolate to the mind, and as a teenage girl I really love chocolate ;)so review if you want.**


	11. IMPORTANT

Hey you guys. I know it's been a while ( ages, I know) but I just want to say that I have NOT, and I repeat HAVE NOT, given up on this story.

It's just, college and internships make it very difficult for me to find and make time for writing. BUT - there's always a but, but this one is positive * Yay*- I'll be posting again soon, and with that I mean very as in within the last two weeks of October , either this week or the next!

So I hope that you, my loyal readers, also haven't given up on me or the story, cause I promise: the next chapters will blow you away, I'll make sure of that ;).

Anyway, if you have something in your mind that you absolutely want in the story just post in the comments, cause I like pleasing you guys :).

Cya soon with more CASTLE, BECKETT and EMS :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, to my readers, (at least I hope you still are). I'm back! I know it's been a very long time, and I thought since the new year started I could post one chapter. Alas! Faith just didn't ant me to write. But this night I thought, let's get tarted again. So here you go! (I don't know when I'm going to post again, cause school is way bussier then I thought, you'll see.)**

**Disclaimer: I did not get the rights of Castle for New Year or Christmas, I was very dissapointed when I opened my present hahaha :D**

* * *

Chapter 11

After staying in the hospital for a week and a half Kate and the baby were declared healthy and could go home. The next few weeks Kate was worried sick, she checked little Emma's temperature every half hour, well she checked almost everything. It got to the point that it was getting ridiculous. Castle tried almost everything to reassure his wife, but it didn't help. It took hundreds of talks with Lanie, Martha and Sophie – a friend of Castle who happened to be a NICU nurse- to make Kate stop.

On a nice morning Lanie came to have a talk with her friend again. Castle was out working, trying to solve a murder on a young child, a girl of only a year or two. This case made Kate freak out again. Lanie tried to calm her down. "Sweetie, she'll be fine. You're out of the hospital for a month now and nothing has happened to her." Lanie said. "Yet, nothing has happened to her yet." Kate answered. " Damn it Kate, you're a homicide detective, you've seen bad things happen to people. But look at that adorable girl of yours, nothing will ever happen to her because she has you and her daddy. And every single child in this world gets sick, that's normal. You can't stay inside the house till she's a grown up! Believe it or not but it's good for her to be exposed to germs every once in a while. Yes, she'll get sick but she's only gonna come out stronger. She needs to be exposed." "Yes Lanie, I know that you're only the one hundredth person who has told me. It's just… I'm worried. She's my little girl you know, and I almost lost her a month ago. I don't want that to happen again." "I know honey, but it won't. You're too good a mother for that to happen. Trust me, this little girl is lucky to have you." These last words seemed to calm Kate down again. None of the women talked and in this rare moment of silence they heard a cry. "Uh uh, you stay seated. I'll get my godchild." Lanie ordered.

A few moments later she came down the stairs, with the little girl all happy in her arms. "You didn't expect to see aunt Lanie today, huh baby? Oh I know you didn't, but couldn't miss you for another second. And to tell you the truth I was a bit worried, you know? No, not about you, silly, about mommy." Lanie said, looking at Kate at the same time. "Okay, I get it. Stop it alright. I know she's gonna be fine." "So why keep on worrying. She'll let you know when she isn't feeling good, you'll find out. You now know how she reacts at being sick, so you're gonna react sooner." Kate nodded her head, even gave Lanie a smile.

Only 20 seconds after Lanie finished her sentence, Emma started crying. She was searching for a breast, and started suckling on Lanie's T-shirt. "Wow, honey! I ain't your mommy!" she said laughing, she quickly handed the baby over to Kate, was ready to breastfeed Emma. "Well Lanie, I think she wants to say that she want to have a cousin" Kate said joking. "About that" Lanie said, it made Kate to make a funny face "Are you … From who?" Kate said a bit shocked "What? No! I was trying to say: that might happen soon, you see me and Javi are back together." "Really? That's great! How long?" "Oh since Little Ems was born…" Lanie answered with a big grin. Their conversation about Javi went on for another hour, until Castle came home looking like a zombie.

"What happened Writerboy? You look awful!" Lanie asked in her usual way, yet the worry sounded through. "We solved the case." Castle said. "You mean the one with the two year old?" Kate asked. Castle responded by a nod "Who did it?" Lanie asked. "It was the girl's father." Castle said almost crying. "Oh honey, are you alright?" Kate asked. "I just don't understand how he could do that." Castle had a blank look in his eyes "What did he say? Why did he do it?" Kate said. "He said she was crying too much, and she just had to shut up, so he shook her till she was quiet." Both women looked in gruel.

* * *

**A.N I've been out for a while, so tell me what you think... A review would be great! ;)**


End file.
